Carambar aphrodisiaque
by Petit Ours
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley, célèbres pour leur produits de farces et attrapes en tout genre, se lance dans la conception d'un carambar... pas banal. OS / Slash / Yaoi


Au chemin de traverse, tout était calme. Pas un chat ne traînait dans les rues, les sorciers et sorcières étaient tous barricadés chez eux, les vitrines des boutiques étaient, pour la plupart fermées, d'autre cassées et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les portes. Sauf une.

Une seule boutique était allumée : WWW ou Wizard Wealsey Wizzbizz, spécialisée dans les farces et attrapes en tout genre. À l'intérieur, jeunes collégiens ou vieux parents se bousculaient dans tout les sens pour avoir les meilleurs produits – pierre d'invisibilité pratique pour éviter Vous-savez-qui s'il venait par malheur vous torturer – ou filtre d'amour...

Les frères Weasley, Fred et George, se baladaient sourire aux lèvres à travers les rayons, conseillant les clients au passage ou saluant des connaissances. Ils étaient fiers. Fier de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à entreprendre et réussi leur rêve.

Le soir, après avoir fermée boutique et réalisé plus de 10 000 gallions de recettes, les jumeaux se dirigèrent dans leur laboratoire, situé au sous-sol, et où toutes les créations prenaient vies et y étaient dupliquées. Ils bossaient en ce moment sur une friandise réservée aux plus de 18 ans : un carambar aphrodisiaque.

« Donc, si je résume, commença Fred en fouillant dans ses dossiers, on marque le nom d'une personne sur le papier lié magiquement au bonbon...

-Et tout ce qui arrive au carambar sera ressentie dans la partie intime de la personne marquée, compléta George.

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le test ?

-C'est toi qui devait t'en occuper aujourd'hui.

-Ah non, on a dit hier que c'était toi !

-Non Toi !

-Toi je te dis !

-Comment fait-on du coup ? Demanda subitement George. Elle doit être en présentation après-demain au plus tard. Si on la teste demain et que le résultat est négatif, le temps de refaire les formules, ce ne sera jamais à l'heure !

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, déclara Fred en jetant un regard pervers sur son frère.

-N'y pense même pas ! S'insurgea-t-il. La tester sur d'autre OK mais pas sur moi. . . Fred j'ai dit NON !

George se précipita sur son jumeau qui avait déballé une des friandises entreposées dans un carton et qui brandissait une plume afin d'y marquer son nom. Une bagarre s'en suivit, enchaînant coups de tête, coups de pieds et insultes en tout genre. Elle se finit par un George ligoté sur sa chaise et un Fred glorieux levant la friandise au ciel et où on pouvait lire George Weasley sur l'emballage.

-Si ça marche, tu arrêtes de suite c'est clair ?!

-Paniques pas, je ne suis pas sadique.

-Non, tu es pire ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as ligoté ! Faux-frère !

George regarda méchamment Fred qui enlevait le papier d'emballage avec une lenteur extrême. Une fois la moitié du carambar mise à nue, Fred fixa à son tour son jumeau qui déglutissait nerveusement.

-Bon, que vais-je te faire ? Demanda t-il au carambar. Te sucer ? Te mordiller ? Te lécher ?

-Fermes-la et fait ce que tu dois faire ! Plus vite commencé plus vite terminé.

Fred approcha alors la friandise de sa bouche et George ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Soudain, une intense chaleur le parcourut, une langue douce et râpeuse s'enroulant autour de son gland. A son grand malheur, son sexe réagit à cette présence invisible, se gorgeant de sang et se comprimant contre son pantalon. Son souffle s'accéléra quand la langue descendit le long de sa verge, sur la veine saillante.

Engloutissant la friandise, Fred observa la réaction de son frère : mains serrées sur les rebords de la chaise à laquelle il était toujours attaché, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux roux tombant sur le dossier, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle irrégulier et les jambes écartées en quête d'un plaisir plus grand qu'une simple langue. Il descendit alors celle ci jusqu'au bas du carambar, faisant gémir son double. Étonnamment, Fred voulait voir son jumeau gémir encore, l'entendre quémander du plaisir et observer sa jouissance. Pervers ? Fred ? Assurément.

S'approchant de son frère, la friandise coincée dans la bouche, il enleva le t-shirt de George, laissant ses doigts frôlés ses tétons durcis d'excitation, provoquant chez l'attaché un soupir et un cambrage de dos pour rechercher plus de contacts. Fred s'installa confortablement sur les cuisses de son frère, sentant sa virilité réveillée contre la sienne qui réagit immédiatement. S'approchant du visage de son jumeau, Fred sortit la friandise de sa bouche et la lui présenta.

-Lèches !

George obéit. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue parcourir avec ferveur le bonbon, mouvant sa langue par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait sur son sexe, et bougeant ses hanches contre celles de Fred, ne faisant qu'empirer son état... encore plus quand la langue de ce dernier s'ajouta sur le carambar ! Ô Merlin ! Il sentait deux langues qui léchaient, mordillaient, frôlaient, suçotaient son sexe avec avidité. Rajouté à cela que leurs de langues se croisaient et jouaient ensemble de façon sensuelle. Il en voulait plus ! Sentir les mains de Fred parcourir son torse dénudé et malmenant ses tétons ne résolvait rien, d'autant plus que sentir un contact au niveau de son sexe qui n'existait pas était une vrai torture. Délaissant le carambar, George se cambra et psalmodia des phrases inintelligibles quand Fred reprit le travail avec plus de dévotion, le contact se faisant plus dure et plus rapide. Puis plus rien... la friandise était consommée... ce qui n'était pas le cas de George qui gémit sourdement.

-Continue …. je t'en supplie... Fred

-Désolé mais il n'y a plus de carambar. Autant dire que le test est assurément positif.

Fred se leva et s'éloigna de son frère avant de marqué OK sur le carton contenant les précieuses friandises, sous le regard mi-suppliant mi-coléreux de George, exité, qui se voyait délaissé au profit d'un stupide emballage de pacotille.

-Fred... tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Le sur-nommé se retourna vers son double et ses yeux s'arrondirent devant la vision et le bilan de ce qu'il venait de se passer : George, attaché à une chaise, le visage rouge, yeux à demi ouvert et la bouche entrouverte, torse en sueur et jambes écartées entre lesquelles le pénis dressé laissait une bosse plus que conséquente dans le pantalon. Il avait testé le carambar sur son frère qui y a été plus que réceptif... seulement voir son jumeau dans cette position, un véritable appel à la luxure et la débauche, une tentation des plus extrème, le voir attaché complétement soumis à son bon vouloir mettait Fred dans un état extatique.

Il s'approcha de George, lui caressa le visage qui se pencha vers lui par réflexe, puis passa ses mais le long de son cou, son torse, flattant les mamelons brun et durcis sous le traitement précédent.

L'attaqué s'arqua en quête de touché plus prononcé.

-Plus ! Fred...j'en veux plus !

Ce dernier, s'étant dit qu'il n'allait quand même pas en resté là d'autant plus que lui aussi se sentait fiévreux et désireux d'assouvir ses pulsions, son sexe pulsant et frottant contre son pantalon devenu trop étroit, enleva les liens qui retenait George à la chaise et l'embrassa avec passion et empressement. Ses doigts passèrent une dernière sur les mamelons avant de descendre vers le nombril puis au niveau du pantalon qu'il déboutonna et laissa glisser le long de ses jambes, suivit du boxer qui révéla une verge tendue vers lui, comme l'appelant, au gland violacé et ruisselant de pré-sperme. Il se pencha vers se sexe en érection, frôla de son nez le gland et lécha comme il léchait la friandise quelques minutes plus tôt. George se cambrait, gémissait, hurlait, quémandait. Les mains de Fred rejoignit sa langue et se mirent à le branler tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement, laissant un George haletant, essoufflé, qui n'était plus que luxure demandait pour plus. Couchant son frère à même le sol, Fred enleva à son tour son pantalon et son boxer, les jetant au loin. Plaquant son érection contre l'intimité inviolée de son frère après avoir humidifié sa verge du sperme suintant sur le pénis de George, il le pénétra lentement, lui évitant le maximum de douleur. Mais celui-ci n'étant pas de cet avis, il s'empala d'un coup sur la hampe dressée, poussant un soupir se satisfaction en sentant ce sexe le remplir. Et sentir la chaleur et l'excitation se son jumeau en lui le fit sourire avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir face aux coups de rein de Fred, changeant toujours l'angle pour trouvé ce point qui lui ferait grimper aux rideaux.

Fred, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large : son sexe enserré, comprimé entre les chairs moites était juste incroyable. De plus, la vision d'un George sous lui, les jambes ouvertes pour mieux se donner à lui, le rouge aux joues, la respiration irrégulière et les cris qu'il poussait ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus.

S'accrochant l'un l'autre, les deux frères bougèrent ensemble, ne faisant qu'un. S'aidant des hanches de George, Fred heurtait toujours plus fort la prostate de son partenaire, qui lui, échappait des cris de plaisir en agrippant les épaules de Fred comme s'il ne voulait pas s'abandonner à l'orgasme si tôt. Pourtant, la chaleur qui montait en eux était presque insupportable car tellement forte que leurs mouvements se firent incontrôlés, hiératiques. Un coup de rein puissant les fit éjaculer : George entre leur deux corps et Fred, le sexe subitement comprimé par l'intimité de son jumeau, jouit en lui, provoquant un dernier soupir chez George quand il sentit la semence de son frère l'envahir.

-Je crois que le carambar aphrodisiaque peut être mis en vente dès demain qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Fred en enlaçant George.

-Oui, répondit t-il en calant sa tête contre le torse musclé de son frère. Avec la mention Testée et Approuvée par Weasley !

-Hmm... surtout approuvée !

Le lendemain, une grande effervescence envahit le magasin WWW : tout le monde se précipitait vers la toute dernière nouveauté : les carambars aphrodisiaques ! En deux heures, une rupture de stock avait été annoncée. Ce fut sur une même pensée que les jumeaux mirent une pancarde « rupture de stock ! » sur les cartons « heureusement que nous en avons gardé deux pour ce soir ! »


End file.
